My Heart
by Kytaa
Summary: Apa itu cinta? Sebuah kata yang sangat fenomenal tidak hanya dari segi rasa, namun mencakup segala aspek kehidupan. Banyak orang mengagung-agungkan cinta dan mungkin ada diantara teman-teman readers salah satunya. Bahkan ada yang rela mati demi cinta, seperti aku, Hyuuga Hinata. #first fict so think first before reading!


-My Heart-

By : Khosyi Tiara Anggita (Kytaa)

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1 : Dream

Dia tiba-tiba hadir dan isi hatiku yang kosong. Hanya dia yang ada dipikiranku sekarang. Aku tak tau bagaimana caramu mengisi hatiku. Dia sungguh membuatku tak mengerti. Rasanya hatiku tak menentu. Untukku dia sangat berharga. Lihatlah diriku ini yang berjuang untuk cintamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Namun dia tak pernah sadari itu. Walau perih hati ini. Aku disini kan selalu setia menantimu. Rasakanlah cintaku ini begitu besar untukmu.

Aku mencintainya! Dan itu terjadi begitu saja saat senyumannya menarikku untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh, saat mata indahnya menyorotku ke dalam lubuk hatinya. Entah sejak kapan itu terjadi? Dan aku mencintainya!

Dia yang selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tembem', dia yang selalu menarik rambutku saat pelajaran di kelas berlangsung, dia yang selalu membuat aku badmood tingkat dewa, dia yang membuat pipiku sakit karena dicubit olehnya, dia yang selalu usil padaku, dia yang selalu membuatku malu sampai wajahku semerah tomat segar, dia yang suka menertawakanku, dia yang suka membuatku menangis, dia yang suka mengacak-acak rambutku. But I love it.

Tapi selain itu…

Dia juga membuatku kangen setengah mati saat dia tak memberiku kabar, dia juga membuatku tak bisa tidur setiap malam karena memikirkannya, dia juga yang selalu mengawali pagiku dengan senyuman, dia juga selalu hadir di mimpi indahku, dia juga selalu melindungiku setiap saat, dia juga yang membuat aku senyum-senyum sendiri, dia juga yang membuat aku salah tingkah, dia juga membuat hari-hariku berwarna, dia juga membuatku merasa bahagia. But I very love it.

I love it! Kamu tetep kayak gini ya… pokoknya jangan berubah!.

-My Heart-

"Hinata! Kenapa belom pulang?" kata laki-laki berambut coklat dengan iris mata berwarna coklat tajam, ditambah lagi dengan dua segitiga berwarna merah di kedua pipi khas keluarganya. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat dari kecilnya Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi Kiba-kun aku ingin berada disini, Kiba-kun kenapa belum pulang?"Tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan smartphonenya ke meja.

"Tadi aku habis latihan basket sama anak-anak. Ini mau pulang, bareng yuk?

"Tidak, terima kasih Kiba-kun"

"Yasudah aku pulang duluan ya, kamu jangan pulang malem-malem loh"

"Iya Kiba-kun"

Hinata menatap kepergian sang sahabat seperjuangannya itu, Hinata bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang seperti itu, dia konyol tapi pengertian.

Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata nama panjangnya. Wajahnya yang cantik dengan pipi tembemnya bisa membuat laki-laki manapun terpesona apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang ideal dan tinggi. Mata amesthyst keturunan khasnya, sikap sopan dan keibu-ibuan, tutur bicara yang baik, rambut lurus berwarna biru gelap atau bisa kita sebut sebagai indigo, kulit putih mulus, pemikiran yang cepat. Pokoknya Hyuuga Hinata itu idaman semua lelaki, segalanya. Berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan lebih…

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan 16.30. Hinata mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan smartphonennya ke saku baju, ia akan pulang kerumahnya. Hinata ingat kalau ada janji dengan Naruto nanti malam dan tentunya Hinata tidak ingin terlambat.

Hinata memasuki mobilnya yang berada di parkiran sekolah segera mengemudikannya dan berharap iya segera bertemu Naruto. Hatinya tak karuan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

-My Heart-

Langit sudah berwarna gelap, sepertinya matahari sudah lelah berjaga dan ingin istirahat sedangkan bulan yang dari tadi istirahat kini harus berjaga yaa… itu menandakan bahwa ini sudah malam hari.

Hinata yang sedari tadi mengelus punggung Kucing Persian berbulu putih seputih salju itu hanya sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Hinata! Ada Naruto di depan menunggumu"kata sang Ibu

"Iya Ibu, aku akan segera kesana"

Hinata berjalan menuju kaca besar yang ditempel di dinding, memerhatikan penampilannya.

Rambutnya ia gerai biasa tanpa hiasan apapun seperti bando atau jepit, bibirnya ia beri lipgloss berwarna pink, Dress selutut dengan lengan panjang berwarna biru muda ditambah sabuk hitam yang melingkari pinggang kecilnya, ia juga menggunakan kalung Dreamcarther dan high heels platform berwarna hitam. Simple kan?.

Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga lalu berpamitan kepada orang tuanya dan kakaknya. Hinata membuka pintu depan rumah dan menemukan Naruto sedang tersenyum dengan cengiran khas-nya. Hinata akui Naruto sangat tampan malam ini walau iya hanya memakai kemeja polos berwarna oranye lalu dipakainya jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan celana panajang jeans hitam.

Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto, hatinya berdebar-debar tak karuan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menyeruak untuk keluar dari jantungnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"Kata Naruto membukakan pintu mobil

"Iya Na-naruto-kun"

-My Heart-

"Coba lihat ini Tembem! Bagus banget pipinya kayak kamu tuh"Kata Naruto menunjuk Boneka kelinci berukuran sedang. Hinata yang melihatnya mencubit perut Naruto

"Aww sakit Tembem"Naruto merintih sakit akibatnya

"Salah sendiri ngejek aku kayak gitu"Acuh Hinata

"Hahaha maaf Tembem"Kata Naruto sambil mencubit pipi Hinata. Yang dicubit hanya bisa mengelus pelan pipinya yang merah

"Lihatlah Naruto-kun lucu sekali kan?"Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk Boneka beruang putih dengan pita dibagian telinganya

"Kamu mau? Padahal lebih bagus boneka kelinci tadi loh"Naruto mengira-ngira dan Hinata berpikir sejenak

"Bagaimana kalau itu Naruto-kun?"Hinata menunjukkan boneka rubah berwarna oranye

"Bagus kok"Kata Naruto mengambil boneka rubah itu lalu memberikannya

"Boneka ini mirip banget sama kamu"Kata Hinata tersenyum

"Loh? Apanya yang mirip?"

"Ya… Rubah itu nakal kayak Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun juga suka warna oranye kan?"Jawab Hinata sambil tertawa manis yang membuat Naruto ingin mencubit pipi tembemnya

"Yaudah aku beli ini aja"Kata Naruto sambil mengambil boneka kelinci berwarna lavender dengan sepatu berwarna pink, Hinata menoleh dengan muka heran

"Boneka ini juga mirip kamu loh Hinata, pipinya tembem kayak kamu, kamu juga suka warna lavender kan?. Aku mau beli ini dan aku taruh dikamarku, jadi setiap malam aku bisa memelukmu dan saat aku bangun aku akan merasa seperti melihat kamu Tembem"Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan boneka itu

*Blush*

Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata menjadi malu setengah mati.

-My Heart-

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tembem?"Kata Naruto saat memakai bando telinga kucing

"Hahahahaha Na-naruto-kun kau sangat cantik"Kata Hinata menahan tawa sambil membawa boneka rubahnya

"Aku cantik? Kamu juga pakai ya biar kamu tambah cantik"

*Blush*

Hinata dalam sekejap menghentikan tawanya, muka meronanya benar-benar seperti tomat segar. Malam ini sudah dua kali Naruto membuatnya salah tingkah sendiri. Naruto yang memakaikan bando telinga kucing yang sama pada Hinata terlihat kagum.

Setelah membeli bando tersebut Naruto menarik tangan Hinata mengajaknya berjalan-jalan lagi di carnival.

-My Heart-

Malam ini mereka lalui bersama-sama, yaa hanya mereka berdua. Mereka habiskan waktu bersama dengan pergi ke carnival di pusat kota. Awalnya mereka hanya menghampiri toko boneka dan membeli boneka Rubah dan Kelinci, lalu mereka pergi ke toko assesoris dan membeli bando telinga kucing, tak lupa dengan makan malamnya, Naruto memilih restaurant Ichiraku's dan memilih menu Ramen, Kemudian mereka memasuki photobox dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari carnival dan memiih pergi ke Taman kota.

-My Heart-

"Daritadi aku ingin bilang kalau kau hari ini cantik sekali Tembem"Kata Naruto yang berjalan disamping Hinata

"Te-terima kasih"Kata Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah malu

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di Taman Kota menikmati berlalunya malam hanya berdua, menikmati langit yang berhamburan bintang hanya berdua. Sungguh bahagianya mereka.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan menuju danau dekat taman kota. Mereka juga masih menggunakan bando telinga kucing dan membawa bonekanya masing-masing.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di danau…

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara hal penting padamu"Kata Naruto sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinata yang kini berada di hadapannya

"Bicaralah Naruto-kun"Mukanya memerah dan ia masih menunduk menatap tangannya yang di pegang oleh Naruto.

Dengan penuh keyakinan Naruto menatap mata amesthyst Hinata. Ia sudah siap dengan ini. Ia sudah siap dengan apa jawaban Hinata. Naruto melepas tangan kanannya dan meraih sesuatu di dalam saku jaketnya tapi tangan kirinya masih memegang erat tangan Hinata. Ia berjongkok dengan satu lutut berada di tanah.

"Aku memang tidak romantis Hinata tapi… Jika kamu cari yang tampan aku akan mundur. Tapi kalo kamu cari yang bisa bahagiain kamu aku berdiri paling depan Hyuuga Hinata…Ma-maukah kau me-menjadi kekasihku Hyuuga Hinata?" Dengan suara gugup gaya Hinata ia berhasil melakukannya. Naruto mengeluarkan 1 tangkai bunga mawar merah mengulurkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata terkejut melihat sesuatu yang berada di depannya. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

Hening tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Hinata menatap mata Naruto memikirkan apakah ini mimpi?.

Tapi saat mata Naruto membuat Hinata seperti tersorot kedalam masa lalunya yang bertolak belakang dengan ini, dulu Hinata seorang stalkernya Naruto, dulu cinta Hinata bertepuk sebelah tangan, dulu mereka hanya makan malam bersama saat keluarganya mengundang makan malam bersama dan sekarang mereka adalah sahabat, entah nanti?. Hinata menutup matanya sambil menarik nafas panjang-panjang dan membuka matanya, Hinata sadar ini bukan mimpi.

Mata sayu Hinata menatap wajah Naruto, Hinata tersenyum dan perlahan bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"I-iya Na-naruto-kun a-aku ma-mau"Kata Hinata sambil mengambil bunga mawar merahnya.

Naruto tersenyum bangga ia segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Akhirnya Hinata"kata Naruto memeluk erat Hinata

Hinata menangis dibidang dada Naruto, ini bukan tangis kesedihan tapi ini tangis kebahagiaan. Ternyata pengorbanannya sejak kecil tidak sia-sia walau dulu sewaktu SMP bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi sekarang Naruto mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Dan Naruto tau bahwa Hinata sangat menyayangi Naruto sejak dulu sampai berjalannya waktu Naruto membalas kasih sayang Hinata. Bahkan dia sangat menyayanginya dan ia berjanji akan membuat Hinata bahagia.

"Kini kau milikku Tembem sayang"Kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kamu kenapa nangis?"Kata Naruto lagi sambil mengusap jejak air mata Hinata

"I-ini tangis bahagia Naruto-kun" Hinata memeluk lagi tubuh Naruto seakan tidak membiarkannya pergi

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

"A-aku juga mencintaimu Na-naruto-kun, sangat mencintaimu"

Hinata membenarkan bando telinga kucing milik Naruto yang tidak pas.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Iya sayang?"Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata gemas

"Kamu tetep kayak gini ya… selalu bikin aku bahagia. Pokoknya jangan berubah!"

"Iya aku berjanji"Naruto memeluk Hinata kembali

"Siapa yang mau beli kue mochi?"Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

-My Heart-

-TBC-

-Review, Follow, Favourite please-

Hallo guys! Ini fict pertama aku jadi mohon maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan. Fict ini dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri:"D jadinya ya agak jelek soalnya aku buatnya sambil nangis-nangis flashback. Review kalian berharga banget buat aku ({}). Intro lebih? Yuk…

Facebook = Khosyi Tiara Anggita

Pin = 7D7B2B05

Line = khosyitiaraa

Instagram = khosyitiaraa

= Khosyi

Twitter = khosyitiaraa

Gmail = Tiara15gita

.

Thanks God, My Parent, Congok Fam's and Rara:*

Kalian tetep kayak gini ya… bisa buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca review kalian! Pokoknya jangan berubah!

Thankyou baby~~


End file.
